Under the Cover of Darkness
by PorcelainHeart94
Summary: Padme was raised by her great uncle, Palpatine, since she was five years old. He trained her in his ways, the ways of the Sith. Now, as their plans unfold, Lady Bedadari and Lord Sidious slowly emerge from hiding under the cover of darkness...
1. The Beginning: Destined for Greatness

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars I could most certainly afford a Macbook, an iPhone, a really cool car that I couldn't drive yet, ect. I'm making no money off of this, and I don't pretend to own anything you recognize.

**Well, this certainly isn't **_**The Brand New Hope**_**! To my fans: I'm terribly sorry. I'm a horrible, **_**horrible**_** person. I've discontinued it... I never had an actual ending for it in mind. **

**But fear not! I give you ... this. -fireworks and dance numbers and jazz hands follow suit-**

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Padmé, happy birthday to you!"

Five-year-old Padmé Naberrie leaned over her cake, her face glowing from the light of the candles. She took a deep breath and blew them all out, beaming as her family clapped for her amazing lung capacity.

"Didja make a wish, Paddy?" asked her seven-year-old sister, Sola.

Padmé nodded, and said matter-of-factly, "Yes, yes I did."

Sola resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "_And_?"

"I wished _everyone _had a family as good as this one!" Padmé's mother, Jobal, reached over to hug her precious daughter, while Sola finally did roll her eyes.

"That's a _dumb _wish. You're _supposed _to wish for something cool!"

"Sola," Ruwee, Padmé and Sola's father, gently chided, "Padmé can wish for whatever she wants. I think that was a wonderful wish, Paddy."

Padmé proceeded to stick her tongue out at her sister.

"_MOM_!!"

Padmé grinned, and then smiled contentedly. She really had meant her wish. She had the best family in the galaxy! Her mommy had offered to throw her a big party, with all her friends from school, but Padmé had declined. She preferred birthday parties this way: small, personal, family events.

Suddenly, there were three loud raps at the door. _"Is there a birthday girl in here?"_

"UNCLE PALPY!!!"

Padmé leapt from her chair to the front door, swinging it open. The man, who was, in all technicality, her _great _uncle- her father's uncle- scooped her up in his arms and hugged her.

"_I_ am a birthday girl, Uncle Palpy! Today I am one, two, three, four, FIVE!" she stated proudly, counting off the numbers on her fingers. "See, FIVE." She shoved her hand in his face, all five fingers pointed out.

Palpatine, who was not only Padmé's great uncle, but also the current Senator of Naboo, did a brilliant job of not recoiling from the _five_-year-old's sticky fingers, though with he wished to with every fiber of his being. "Yes, I see, Paddy! You are a little woman, now!"

Padmé giggled, then frowned. "You can put me down, now."

"Uh- ...oh, yes, of course."

As soon as Palpatine put his grand niece down, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. "Mommy, Daddy, lookit! It's Uncle Palpy!"

The slightest wince from Jobal went unnoticed by Padmé. Though she would never admit it, she had never liked her husband's uncle. She had always sensed a certain aura of darkness in him. When he had come to them the prior week to discuss Padmé's future, to discuss little Paddy going to live with him and be brought up in a life of wealth, where she could be properly educated, and perhaps groomed for a life of politics, everything within Jobal was screaming, "NO!"

"_What do you _mean_, politics?! She's barely five years old!" Jobal had exclaimed._

"_Yes, but I have foreseen it- she is destined for greatness," Palpatine had said, and Jobal clenched her fist behind her back, her own personal method of relieving her tension. She took a deep breath._

"'_Foreseen?' I... I don't understand," Jobal said, doing a fine job of appearing calm._

"_I mean just as I say. I have seen your daughter doing great things for this galaxy- but only if you allow her to come with me."_

Reluctantly, they had agreed that he could ask her to live with him. Padmé was destined for more than she and Ruwee could provide for her. So, she put on her best smile for the man who _could _give her daughter all she deserved.

"Padmé," Ruwee chided gently, "His name is Palpatine. Hello, Uncle."

"Aww, Daddy, he _likes _the name 'Palpy.' Doncha, Uncle Palpy?"

Palpatine gave her his warmest smile. "Of course, dearie."

Padmé bounded over to her father. "See, Daddy? _See_? He likes it!" She then ran back over to Palpatine. "I was just about to open all my presents- wanna watch!?"

"Actually, Padmé, I was hoping that you and I could go for a little walk."

Padmé looked at her great uncle, confused.

"Go. You can open your presents when you get back," Ruwee said, and he smiled. He was _very_ grateful to his uncle.

Padmé shrugged, and then skipped to the door with Palpatine following.

* * *

"Your family loves you very much, Padmé," Palpatine started as he and Padmé walked through the city of Theed.

Padmé nodded hurriedly. "I know! And I love them, too. So much. They're the best family in the galaxy! They..."

Palpatine cut her off before she could continue with her speech on how great her family was. "Oh, yes, I know! And they want the best for you. That is why, I've offered to take you to live with me, in my home, so that you can go to the finest schools on the planet, be given every luxury you've ever desired! Paddy, you are _destined _for greatness; your family knows it, and I know it..."

"What does that mean?"

Palpatine blinked, not used to being interrupted. He gritted his teeth. "What does _what_ mean, Padmé?"

"'Destined for greatness.' What does that mean, Uncle Palpy?"

The man sighed. "Padmé..." he started, then picked Padmé up so that they could talk face-to-face. "I see you doing the galaxy wonders. Padmé, you may not believe this, but you are a very powerful little girl."

It was Padmé's turn to blink. "Huh?" Palpatine was about to speak again, but then she cried, "No! I love my family! I don't want to leave them! I want to stay with them!"

"Padmé, you _would _still be able to see your family, any time you wanted! And they could see you, whenever they want."

"Oh."

Palpatine gritted his teeth together again, annoyed by the girl's silence. "Would you like some time to think?"

Padmé's eyes filled with tears. "No! I just want to go home!"

The man breathed deeply. "All right."

* * *

"Oh, dear Gods..."

Padmé and Palpatine looked in horror as they came upon her house. She tried to run into the burning building, but he grabbed her. "_No_, Padmé!"

"MOMMY! DADDY! SOLA!! WHERE ARE THEY, UNCLE PALPATINE!?"

Palpatine held Padmé close. "I don't know, Paddy... I'm sure they got out. I'm sure they're fine."

But, in fact, Palpatine was certain that they were not fine.

* * *

_Earlier that day:_

"_Make _sure _that no one gets out alive. And make it look like an accident!" the hooded man whispered to the arsonist._

_The other man nodded, and then looked at the hooded man expectantly._

"_Ah- yes. Your money," he sneered. "Don't worry, you shall get it- _after_ the job is done."_

Palpatine _had _to make sure Padmé's family had been destroyed- he couldn't possibly raise Padmé as his apprentice with them alive. He had no regrets.

* * *

Padmé stood, shaking and sobbing, as the fire-fighters sprayed the water into her home. But she could already feel that it was too late, even with her immature five-year-old senses. She couldn't feel her family anymore.

"Uncle Palpatine, what's going to happen to me now?" she sniffed.

"You will come to live with me, and I shall train you as my apprentice, dearie." He turned to her, and there was no warmth in his eyes.

* * *

"_The Naberrie family was killed when something in their Theed home suddenly exploded and it was engulfed in flames. It has been deemed an accident, caused by faulty wiring..."_


	2. The Phantom Menace: You Need No One

Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

_Rainpaint - (I feel strange calling you rainpaint) Uh, didn't I already reply to yours? Thanks for the review anyway XD  
_

_XxRandom NemesisxX - Thank you!_

_SiriIam - well thank you Siri. Love ya! C: And SHHH we don't want them to know that yet!_

_Jade - Thank you darling :) I know, I'm evil. I love being mean to characters. (And I still appreciate your review even though I basically begged for it.)_

_Jaded_Skywalker - THANK YOU!! I'm glad :D_

_And thanks to azaneti and The Sin of Life for faving it, Jaded_Skywalker and Xx Random NemesisxX for adding it to their story alerts, and all 124 of you who viewed it! Or all 62 of you who viewed it twice. Or all seven of you for viewing it 17.71428571... times._

_

* * *

__Year three (Three years after the Great ReSynchronization)_

"And the new ruler of Naboo is... Amidala!"

The planet erupted into a roar partly made up of cheers, and partly jeers. The new Queen, who had never had any doubt that she would win, simply gave a tight smile to her master, and walked up to the podium to give her speech, which she had prepared many months before.

She rattled off her oration in less then ten minutes. As soon as she was done, Lady Bedadari stepped down, and walked over to her master. "And I thank you, Great Uncle. Without you, I would not be here today."

_Perhaps we ought to hug? _She raised an eyebrow at her Uncle, and tried not to smirk.

The look on his face answered her question. Instead, he reached for her hand, and brought it to his lips. "Oh, my Queen. You are too kind."

* * *

_Two standard months later_

"_Again you come before me, Your Higness. The Federation is pleased."_

_Slime. You are truly disgusting. _Amidala knew that the Trade Federation were going to invade Naboo. Her Master had told her a few weeks prior, and somehow it still infuriated her, especially when she thought of their reaction. She had been hiding in the shadows as Palpatine gave them the order. They had neither protested, nor argued. They had seemed _eager_. _They just assume that Naboo is simple, easy to invade. Why? Because the Queen is young, and can't possibly be clever or _smart _enough to defend her own planet?? _"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy. Your trade boycott of our planet has ended." It was a lie, and she knew it.

"_I was not aware of such failure."_

_Oh, how easy it would be to kill him... to wipe that smirk off of his face... a simply motion of the hand, cutting off his oxygen... _Amidala tried not to grin as she imagined the Viceroy's eyes bugging out even further. Then, she looked around, and saw her councilors surrounding her. She wanted to groan aloud, her frustration simmering. Instead, she tightened her jaw, "_Enough_ of this pretense, Viceroy! I have word that the Chancellor's ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach settlement." Of course, the ambassadors were Jedi, so she doubted that they had helped at all.

"_I know nothing about any ambassadors. You must be mistaken."_

She leaned in towards his image, studying his face. _He's a good liar._ Had she not the ability to probe his mind, she might have believed him. Her glare sharpened, and her voice was as cold as she could manage when she said, "Beware, Viceroy. The Federation is going too far this time."

"_Your Highness, we would _never _do anything without the approval of the Senate!" _Gunray was practically purring. _"You assume too much." _His tone told her that the conversation was over.

She clenched her jaw, and she reminded herself that she had not failed. _It's supposed to happen this way. _"We will see." The smirk appeared back on his face, and she quickly signaled for the transmission to end. _I pray that the day you die, I will be there to witness it. _She turned, and looked to her councilors. She barely listened to what they were saying. _Contact Master Sidious. He'll tell you what to do. _She waited until they were done talking, and she looked to the Governor of Theed. "Governor Bibble! Contact Senator Palpatine at once." When they reached him, she relayed to him what the Viceroy had told her. He feigned bewilderment.

"_Negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors aren't there? How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor his ambassadors did arrive." _

_So, they are there, then? _She asked him in her mind.

_Yes._

"_It must be -" _His image flickered, and began to break up.

"Senator Palpatine?" Amidala said urgently. _Master? What am I to do now?_

"_Handiwork - negotiate - ambassadors - nobody would -" _The hologram distorted, and then completely didn't answer her through their Force bond.

_I suppose that means he trusts my judgement... _"What's happening?" she asked her head of security, Panaka.

"Check the transmission generator," he commanded.

Sio Bibble jumped to conclusion. "A communications disruption can mean only one thing: invasion!"

Amidala almost rolled her eyes. _I wonder how they would react if I said, "Well, duh!" _"The Federation would not dare go that far," she stated.

"The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished," Panaka confirmed.

"We must continue to rely on negotiation." _"Oh, you mean negotiations _don't _require slaughtering every one of them? Whoopsie..."_

Once again, Bibble had something to say. "Negotiation? We've lost all communications. And where are the Chancellor's ambassadors?"

_I know that!_ Amidala could hardly stand this man. He was one of the many who, while she was running for office, had opposed her. Said that she was too young, too naïve. He was respectful to her now, yes, but she knew it was only because she was in the position of power. _And he has a wonderful habit of stating the obvious right when I don't want to hear it._

"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army," Panaka informed her, as if she wasn't aware of it.

Amidala said slowly, "I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." She stood up, and left. She walked to her private chambers, and sat down at her vanity. She rested her elbows against the desk, and held her face in her hands, gently rubbing her temples.

Yes, she had been trained to fight. In a few years, war would be her specialty. Yes, she was dark, some would say corrupted, but part of her truly cared for her planet, and the people in it. _My family is here. _

Once, she had gone to her family's retreat house in Varykino. She knew that she had stayed there a few times as a child, on vacation, but she had no real memories of any of the fun times they may have had there. Perhaps if she went there, something would be triggered. Anything. Any feelings, any pushed down memories, _anything_ to make her feel connected to her family.

* * *

_She walked through the halls, suddenly feeling nervous. She knew that if her Master was aware of where she was, and why she was there- to find the family she had lost- he would be displeased._

"_I just have to find some trace of them..." She had thought. "They were ripped away from me when I was just a child... I deserve to feel their presence."_

_She had turned, and recognized the kitchen. A smile played upon her eleven-year-old face. "My mother cooked here..." She stopped. She went to the middle of the floor, and sat down. "Maybe, if I just stay here, just for a little bit, the memories will wash over me, all of a sudden..." _

_She had waited. And waited. She had always been good at passing time when alone. "I suppose that skill comes naturally when you're always alone," she had thought bitterly. She didn't mind being alone, sometimes. She liked having time to herself, time to think. But sometimes, she just felt a longing for _someone._ Someone who cared for her, someone to talk to. Someone to love. "A friend, I suppose..." But then she would remind herself that she needed no one. People were not trustworthy. They would always disapoint her. She only needed herself, and, until she had learned everything she could from him, Sidious. She opened her eyes. She didn't realize she had even closed them. _

_Nothing._

_She felt _nothing._ No sadness, no comfort, nothing to make her feel her family's presence around her._

_And then she felt rage. Utter and absolute rage, running through her veins. The only thing in her mind was destruction. She stood up, and let out a piercing scream of frustration. She ran to the cabinets, and through the Force, she opened them. She pulled out the first things she saw, and threw them as far as she could. The sound of the glass breaking brought a sinister grin to her lips. She ran out of the kitchen, and saw a beautiful stained glass window. She decided that simply using the Force would not satisfy her, and slammed her fists into it again and again. The fact that it barely moved wasn't surprising to her, but she was angered nonetheless. She yelled again, and gathered the Force around her. She had only learned the Force repulse recently, but she was certain that she could do it. She released her grip on the Force, and a wave of energy ripped through anything within a relatively near her. The window shattered, as well as many other things, and she smiled. _

_She walked back down the hall, pulling down and ripping paintings as she went. She came to the entrance, and stepped back into the speed boat she had used to access the retreat house._

* * *

_After taking off her shoes, she carefully padded through her Master's Naboo house. When she finally reached her quarters, she winced when she felt Palpatine's presence. "Brace yourself," she murmured. She turned the knob._

"_Master." She bowed before him. _

"_Rise." He didn't sound too angry but she couldn't be entirely sure. She did as she was told, taking in a sharp breath. He was far more terrifying like this, in her opinion - the calm before the devastating storm. "Where were you today, my apprentice?"_

_It would be pointless to lie to him, she knew. She also knew that he was most likely aware of where she was today, already. "I was at my family's old retreat house, in Varykino." Her voice was empty, and she didn't look at him as she spoke. _

"_What were you doing there, my apprentice?"_

"_I was looking for my family," she whispered hoarsely, and blinked back tears from her eyes. _

_And then, the storm. His eyes were a horrifying yellow, surrounded by a bloody haze. It seemed nearly impossible that the calm, grandfatherly Senator Palpatine shared this man's face. "Why?" he had snapped. When she didn't respond, he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to face him. "I asked you a question, my apprentice."_

_She willed herself not to whimper. "I wanted to see if I could feel their presence."_

_The blast of lightning came as soon as she was done speaking. "You stupid little girl! Your family is dead," he spat. "They are _gone_. You will never 'feel their presence.'" He had started to taunt her. "Why would you _need_ to feel their presence? You need no one! You have no one! Except for _me_. And I am enough, am I not?"_

_Then, his expression had changed. His mouth twisted into what, in some galaxies, could be described as a smile. "I know what else you did there, my apprentice. You acted on your anger. You did well." After that, he left. The girl was shaking. She didn't begin to cry. She didn't feel sad, or fearful. She just felt cold, and empty._

* * *

Padmé shuddered at the memory. Palpatine's words echoed in her head. _"You need no one! You have no one!" _She wanted to protest; to deny it, but her mind could only scream. She gripped her mouth with her hand to stop the screams from escaping. Her breaths grew rapid. _He's right. He's right. He's right._ Her fury, mixed with terror, bubbled within her, and the glass in her mirror shattered, bringing her back to real life.


	3. The Phantom Menace: Valuing Life

**I suck. **

**Sowree. **

**Here's the third chapter. **

**Episode 1 is boring. **

Chapter 3: Valuing Life

That very night, the Trade Federation invaded Naboo. Battle droids buzzed in, swarming the streets. Over the city, enemy ships blotted out the moon. The next day, people were still being snatched off the streets, from their homes, and hauled off to camps.

_They invade at night, so no one can oppose them. The cowards. Were I in charge, they would have invaded during broad daylight, and destroyed anyone who dared try to stop them. _Amidala pretended that she was distraught that she had failed. As soon as she had heard the news, she had gone to her bed chambers, and had begun to feign weeping.

Truthfully, she knew she could best the Federation easily.

She knew what she had to do. She would have to go through with Captain Panaka's plan. She had protested, of course.

"_Milady, it's the only way to ensure your safety..." _

_Her hands had come dangerously close to meeting his bare neck. She could wring his neck, watch the life drain out of him, watch his eyes slowly bulge out... "You think I cannot defend myself, Captain Panaka?" she snarled, gritting her teeth. She closed her eyes, and turned away from him. She didn't need a mirror to tell her that her eyes were twin suns, the way they always were when a Sith was livid. She had already told Panaka she would not do it! _

"_Not against the entire Trade Federation." He had walked away after that, as if to say, _This discussion is over, and you will do as I say.

"_That's where you're wrong," she had murmured. _

And he was still wrong. But it was better this way, she knew-pretending to be weak and vulnerable.

Amidala called Sabé to her chambers. She looked her handmaiden up and down. _My height, my eye color, and my hair color._ _She's the perfect decoy_. She informed Sabé of the plan-her handmaiden would pose as Queen Amidala, while Amidala would simply be another handmaiden.

"Posing as Queen will put you in grave danger." There were only so many ways that she could protect Sabé without going out of her way, and she would use them all. _Because no one dies for me. No one!_

"I am ready for anything that happens, Your Highness," her handmaiden said softly.

Her respect for Sabé grew, just a bit, after she heard this. "Padmé," she corrected gently, forcing herself not to wince. It had been her master's idea to use her birth name while she posed as a handmaiden. She knew that he had suggested it because he wanted to see how she would react, and she was fairly certain she had done well. In truth, she hated the idea-she had no desire to hear or speak of Padmé Naberrie ever again, and she would have to fight not to begin shaking and hyperventilating whenever anyone called her _that name_.

_Padmé Naberrie was a happy little girl with a family. She's been dead for nine years. _

She breathed deeply, and gave Sabé a tight smile. "Good. Well. We must act quickly." She sat Sabé down at her new vanity set (supplied by her uncle, before anyone ever knew what had happened to the old one).

They had just enough time to paint Sabé's face white and her lips crimson. Amidala brought out a black cloak with black feathers, and her handmaiden slipped into it. Sabé was unrecognizable.

_Good_.

As Bedadarislipped into a more simple garment of a handmaiden, the doors flew open, and Yané dashed inside.

"Milady, the Trade Federation - " the other handmaiden started, speaking to Amidala, the real Amidala, her body trembling.

"Yané!" Bedadari snapped. "We are _trying _to keep_ quiet _about the Queen's identity, _remember_?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Only the handmaidens had been informed of the switch between Amidala and Sabé. _And with _your_ help, everyone will know! _

The girl stiffened. Bedadari was careful to instill a certain amount of fear in her handmaidens-none of them knew that she could truly kill them, but they were aware of her abilities to give them the most severe tongue lashing. _And after that... well, let their imaginations run wild._

"O-of course... Padmé." Yané turned towards Sabé. "Milady, the Trade Federation is _here_."

Nute Gunray had requested Amidala's presence in the throne room, immediately.

My_ throne room. Not his. He's got no right to act as though he belongs here, and we are his guests!_

Sabé gathered all of the handmaidens. Immediately, they were apprehended by several battle droids.

_Apparently Gunray doesn't trust us. I'm hurt, Viceroy. Really. _

The droids escorted them towards the throne room, where Amidala could see Captain Panaka and Sio Bibble, along with several palace guards, also being brought by legions of droids. The Viceroy was waiting for them, with his minion, Rune Haako.

Sabé had been taught what to say in these situations. Gunray was not terribly clever-it was easy to guess what he would say next. "I brought you here for a reason, Queen Amidala," he began lamely.

"I was not _brought_. This is _my_ throne room. I do not recognize your authority, Nute Gunray!" Sabé snapped.

Bedadari ducked her head and smiled. _That was good! _If Neimoidians could flush, Gunray would be bright red by now.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Sio Bibble snapped suddenly.

_Yes, I'd like to know that myself._

"The queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here," he informed them as though it were the most obvious solution in the world. "I have assurances it will be ratified by the Senate."

Bedadari would have wondered what assurances the Viceroy could possibly have, had she not known better. Undoubtedly, he had been assured by the man who had been telling him what to do all along: her master. She almost laughed at the irony: Amidala, who was so angry at the Viceroy for the blockade, and the Viceroy, who only started the blockade because of the order of Amidala's own master!

"I will not cooperate."

Had Bedadari been speaking to Gunray, she would have used a few more...colorful words. _I also would have sliced both his legs off with my lightsaber already... Perhaps it's a good thing Sabé is posing as Queen right now._

Gunray's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Now, now, Your Highness. In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view."

Bedadari's blood boiled in anger. _How dare he threaten her! How dare he assume she-_I_-would give in so quickly!_

The Viceroy appeared to be bored. He motioned toward a battle droid, instructing it to take the prisoners to Camp 4. Bedadari allowed herself to shoot Nute Gunray her fiercest glare as she walked away. He stiffened, and she could feel the fear emanating from him.

When they reached the plaza, Bedadari looked up with a start. She sensed something...two very distinctive presences. She didn't recognize them, but they were practically _screaming _at her. She looked around wildly. _Jedi. Jedi! The Jedi are here! The Jedi ambassadors are her? _She had never met a Jedi before, but that was all they could be. No other presence could be strong, so defined.

One of the first things she had been taught by her master was how to bury almost all traces of her dark Force presence-that was how they had both remained hidden for so long, and how they _would _remain hidden.

She didn't like the term hidden. It implied that they were scared, when it was just the opposite, in truth. They remained unseen under the cover of their own darkness, watching their prey, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. _It will be soon. _

The further they walked, the stronger the presences grew. There were two. _No, three. _The first two were strong, stronger than any other person she had ever met, aside from her master. One was bright, but not blindingly so. Calm. Assured. Faint twinges of darkness, she sensed, but very faint.

The second one was... different from the others. Stronger in some ways, weaker in others. Brighter, but not nearly as assured. Slightly more...innocent. Younger. He or she had probably seen just a bit less tragedy in his or her lifetime. She attempted to look further, for any traces of darkness. Before she could find anything, though, she was startled by another discovery. _A connection... to me?_ Not simply the kind of connection two acquaintances had-far deeper. Their destinies were connected, in some way. _Romantically? Well, let's just see when I get a look at 'em, _she thought wryly.

The third one was more difficult to read. No strong Force presence-probably had a low midi-chlorian level. _So why would he be with the Jedi?_

Before she could ponder her own question, they rounded a corner. Seemingly out of nowhere, two men and a gungan-the Jedi and the tag-along-appeared. Before she could take in both their appearances, she caught the eye of the younger one, and her mind plunged into a different world.

_Everything was dark, except for the figures before her-two beings-a man and a woman. _

_She knew, the way one always could in a dream, that the woman was herself. Her face was painted in the traditional Naboo queen way-face powdered white, upper lip painted bright red, lower lip split by the Scar of Remembrance, and a red dots on each cheek. _

_Looking at the other figure, the male, she discovered it was the younger Jedi. He looked a bit older than he had when she had first seen him._

_The two were engaged in a deadly lightsaber fight, but something felt... odd to her. She noticed several instances in which one could have defeated the other, and yet they continued to fight, with neither attempting to gain the upper hand. _

_It was as though neither wanted to actually _kill_ the other. _But... it's me!_ she thought, puzzled. _No connection, no matter how deep, would keep Darth Bedadari from killing the Jedi! Would it?

_The Sith lunged for the Jedi, attacking him with all her strength. The Jedi faltered, obviously surprised. He suddenly found himself on the ground, and his lightsaber fell out of his hand and rolled away._

_She angled her lightsaber at his neck, and...did nothing. She did _nothing_! She simply held it there._

"What are you doing? Kill him!"_ Bedadari the observer could not stop the words from leaving her lips. It was not as though they could hear her-neither of them even turned their heads. She craned her neck to see the expression on dream-Bedadari's face. _

_Her eyes were their normal shade of brown, as opposed to Sithly yellow. And, they were wide, and filled with... fear? In fact, her whole face was etched with pure terror._

"_What_? No! You do not show the Jedi your fear! You do not even feel fear! Kill him now, you idiot!"_ Observer-Bedadari was screaming and flailing her arms in an attempt to get Dream-Bedadari to notice her._

_A smile played upon the Jedi's face. "I told you valuing life was not weakness." _

_Dream-Bedadari took the comment the same way she would have taken a slap in the face. A mangled yell clawed its way out of her throat. She raised her lightsaber and plunged it into the Jedi..._


End file.
